<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>American Mary by Brambora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249540">American Mary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambora/pseuds/Brambora'>Brambora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hysteric highschool AU - Metal Gear Edition [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambora/pseuds/Brambora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Last chapter I wrote for a series that might not be finished.</p>
<p><b>Summary</b>: Volgin has been enjoying molesting Mantis but he never went as far as Ocelot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ocelot/Psycho Mantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hysteric highschool AU - Metal Gear Edition [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>American Mary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As stated in my main fic, high schoolers are past 18 by the time they leave school around here, but it's also never mentioned where the fic happens so it's up to you. This is why there's no underage tag.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mantis didn't know how much time passes, when he heard the door open. He looked up expecting some alcohol driven couple smooching at the door. Instead, he saw Ocelot entering and politely closing the door.</p>
<p>“Oh, my sweet boy. Did your little teacher crush disappoint you?” He said, as he looked on Mantis.</p>
<p>“Fuck you.” Mantis wasn't having any of his shit right now.</p>
<p>“It's better this way, trust me.” Ocelot continued as he sat on the counter under which Mantis sat, still holding his vodka bottle. Maybe he shouldn't cuddle with it so much in front of Ocelot of all people.</p>
<p>“Volgin would never give you what you want anyway. He only enjoys the bullying. It's good that you found out the truth before he could take advantage of you and only give you more trauma.” He laid his hands on Mantis’ head and slowly stroked his curls. Mantis wanted to tell him to stop, but it felt good and there was no dignity left in him anyway. So instead he only leaned to the hands.</p>
<p>“One day you will find out there are better coping mechanisms to get over daddy issues than fixating on your gym teacher, trust me.”</p>
<p>It took a moment for Mantis to proceed what Ocelot just said, thanks to all the alcohol the his veins. He spend the proceeding time mindlessly staring at Ocelot.</p>
<p>“Fuck you!” He shouted once the words finally hit him. He stood up to face Ocelot, which didn't go so well because it made him feel very dizzy and he failed to keep straight (nor still) posture. He was still taller than him though.</p>
<p>“Fuck you!” He repeated.</p>
<p>“Mantis, I understand that in your mother tongue it could be three different sentences, but you will have to be more specific with your words right now. After all, if you really want to get to college, you will need to expand your vocabulary.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you and the college.” Mantis shot back. The world around him was moving. He had to lean on Ocelot to gain support for his suddenly heavy body. He buried his head on the man’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“And fuck Volgin.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's better.” Ocelot praised and it felt warm. He wasn’t praised much and when he was, he told himself he didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloved hands stroked Mantis’ hair and Mantis really couldn't remember when was the last time he felt so comfortable with someone. The last time someone touched him in a way that wasn't a fight or a taunt or he didn’t have to force himself to like it. He suddenly realized couldn’t even remember how exactly he ended up in Ocelot’s arms, when just a moment before he was sitting on the floor. Nor he could determine how long has he been like that. Leaning to his touch and listening to his stupid words, that he didn't bother to give meaning to. They just felt nice. He could hear was the way he addressed him though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Son</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn't hear that one very often and in the alcohol driven state, he dared to admit he wished to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he paid attention he would notice that it wasn't the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ocelot called him, but the very similar </span>
  <em>
    <span>syn, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a word that his father only ever used when bitterly introducing him to people of their nation. If he was a bit more observant he might notice Ocelot’s accent was actually pretty good, when it came to mimicking middle European languages. But of course to do any that he couldn’t have been shit drunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his head was moved from his shoulder, he could only think of how much he wanted to hide his tears. One of Ocelot’s hands scratched his back, as the other pulled his head for a kiss. He didn't fight back when his teacher’s mouth met his own. Actually, he quite enjoyed the contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He only leaned closer on Ocelot’s body with his own, when his tongue entered his mouth, Ocelot’s leg slipped between his own and he took it as an invitation to hump on it like the horny teen he swore not to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ocelot’s hands wandered around his body and he only wanted to be touched more and more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't resist when he was pushed down to his knees and every protest, he might have for the now limited touch was faded away by Ocelot’s repeating praises. Who could blame him for not remembering his morals, when he was finally given what he lacked his whole life and even in the authentic tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ocelot took out his cock he scowled. It smelled. He thought that there should be more than the smell he should find wrong, but he couldn’t quite put his head around it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ocelot grinned down at him, saying something that was most likely super rude. He pulled his hair, pushing him towards the cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You reek.” Mantis said, but he didn’t fight back. Not when he was treated nicely for once. At least for his standards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the cock entered his mouth, he knew he would have a hard time keep it in. The taste was so disgusting even the vodka burning in his throat failed make it better. And in his experience vodka made everything better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to pull off, but Ocelot’s hands kept him in place. He had a hard time breathing. The cock wasn’t even that deep in his mouth and he already fought back his gag reflex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears filled his eyes, running down his already wet cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried hard to recall how blowjobs work, the porn he saw wasn’t exactly focused on explaining how to breath. It took him painfully long to remember the main purpose of a nose. Just after Ocelot hinted that he should breathe through it instead of his month and praised him for being so good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The praise made him want to please the man more. He heard he was supposed to use his tongue, but the taste was already making him want to puke. Ocelot gratefully didn't ask that from him. He took the lead instead, holding Mantis in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His previous advice about breathing through his nose didn't help, as Ocelot started actually fucking his throat. Or it felt like he did. Every stroke was painful for Mantis, making him gag. He could not breath and for a moment he thought he was fading. Maybe after all of this death would be actually nice, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ocelot gratefully saw his struggle and pulled out, just long enough for Mantis to take a breath and then he pushed back in, repeating it all again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mantis gagged on his cock. The praises were getting least and least worth. He barely noticed them anymore, if Ocelot even bothered to continue with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ocelot finally came, he pulled back enough to fill Mantis’ mouth. The gross taste and grosser texture were what it took to make him lose it and threw up on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paid no attention to Ocelot, thinking he left him there, until he felt his hand stroking his back. He waited for Mantis to finish and look up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he called him a good boy one more time and left. Just like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mantis’ tears didn’t stop for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>